


Changes to the Status Quo

by Book_Mage



Series: Violet Lynx [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Tiger Sabrina Raincomprix, ch.1 is focused on everyone else, sabrina doesn't actually show up until ch.2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Mage/pseuds/Book_Mage
Summary: With the appearance of a new permanent hero comes different opinions. Some paranoid, others confused. During her latest interview with Ladybug, Alya discovers that while Violet Lynx will be permanent, the other temporary heroes will remain as they are.Sabrina's trying to figure out who she is, and what kind of person she wants to be during this tumultuous period in her life. Adrien considers getting training. Marinette is extremely tired. Gabriel grows more paranoid when hearing news about a heroine who can disappear.It seems that things are beginning to change.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Violet Lynx [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774114
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Changes to the Status Quo

Alya re-adjusted her tripod one last time, making sure it was perfectly level. Ladybug sat on her couch, smiling patiently at her. Finally, Alya pressed the record button, and stepped into frame.

"Hey Ladyblog viewers!" she said. "I'm here today with another interview with our very own heroine, Ladybug, to discuss the appearance of the mysterious Violet Lynx at the last akuma fight!"

Alya took a seat next to Ladybug, who waved at the camera. Ladybug said. "It's nice to see everyone again! I'm sure you all have some questions."

"Indeed we do!" Alya said. "Who exactly is this Violet Lynx?"

"As you all already know, Violet Lynx is a new heroine," Ladybug said. "She was chosen for the job a couple days ago."

"I see she's based off a tiger," Alya said. "Paris has a penchant for animal-themed superheroes, huh?"

Ladybug laughed. "I guess they do! I have to deal with two cats now, don't I?"

"Lucky for you, Violet Lynx seems a lot more docile than your partner," Alya laughed.

"She is a great deal more reserved," Ladybug agreed. "However, she's very kind, and I'm sure she'll do an amazing job as the tiger hero."

"Well, we'll all look forward to when she appears next," Alya said. "I'm guessing she's another temporary Holder?"

Ladybug's smile slipped ever so slightly. "About that. Due to unforeseen circumstances, Violet Lynx will actually be a mainstay.

Alya's expression must've been shocked, as Ladybug quickly continued. "That doesn't mean that any of the temporary heroes will be retiring though! Lynx will be joining Chat and I due to certain attributes she has. Both Chat and I trust her completely."

"I see," Alya said, fumbling for the correct words. "That's surprising."

"It was a spur of the moment," Ladybug admitted. "However, I have every reason to believe that she'll do an excellent job."

The interview changed subject after that, but Alya was distracted the rest of the time. Once she'd clicked off the camera, Ladybug got up from her seat, grabbing her yoyo from her waist. Before she turned to leave, she gave Alya a look.

"Rena," Ladybug said softly. "I know this probably came as a shock to you. I wish I could explain things, but it's complicated. What I want you to know is that Chat and I still trust you one-hundred percent."

"Right," Alya said, her voice shaking. "Thanks for the exclusive interview. It'll likely be up by tomorrow. This… This is just going to take a bit to process."

Ladybug nodded, and she left through one of the windows. Alya sat down, staring at her phone.

* * *

"Sir there's something you should see."

Gabriel Agreste looked from his piles of paperwork, seeing Nathalie approach him, tablet in hands. It was late morning, rays of sunlight streaming in from the windows of his study.

"What is it Nathalie?" Gabriel said somewhat irritably, having been interrupted.

"The Ladyblogger girl has released an interview with Ladybug," Nathalie said. "She discusses the new heroine, Violet Lynx."

"Violet Lynx..." Gabriel muttered. "Those hero names get worse and worse. Very well. Anything of use?"

"She's supposedly going to be another permanent Holder, alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir," Nathalie said. "Not temporary like the others."

Gabriel paused, and stared at Nathalie. Nathalie nodded, confirming what she had said.

"Bringing out another permanent Holder," Gabriel mused, spinning his pen. "What exactly are Ladybug and the Guardian planning this time? Have you finished analyzing the footage from the last akuma fight?"

"I have sir," Nathalie said, glancing down at her tablet. "While Gaea was an impressive akuma, she was easily caught off guard by Chat Noir and Violet Lynx. It appears Violet Lynx's power is to become temporarily invisible. However, she seems timid, and unsure of herself."

"Invisible," Gabriel repeated, his fingers tightening around his pen. "That could become a problem in the near future."

"That could," Nathalie agreed. "If you like, we can install more surveillance around the perimeters- infrared light sensors might be useful."

"Do that," Gabriel said. "Tighten security around the gates as well. It doesn't hurt to be careful with this development. Where is Adrien?"

"Adrien?" Nathalie said. "He left to go on an outing with his friends. You allowed him to, remember?"

"Right, right," Gabriel said distractedly. "Inform him that he's going to need a curfew from now on. We'll be locking up earlier at night."

"That's rather paranoid, sir." Nathalie said.

"Don't you understand Nathalie!?" Gabriel yelled, suddenly irate. "The girl can go invisible! If she manages to trace this back to us, she'll be able to easily trespass and find evidence within the mansion! I'm not letting all my hard work be undone by that Violet Lynx!"

Nathalie backed up slightly, her eyes wide. She composed herself. "Understood, sir. I'll inform Adrien of the new curfew when he returns from his outing today."

"Where did he even go?" Gabriel asked through gritted teeth.

"Something about getting tea with friends," Nathalie replied. "You should get back to work, sir. I'll continue my research."

* * *

"Hey babe, are you alright?"

Alya looked up from her phone. She'd been lazily scrolling through, watching the views on the new interview quickly tick upwards.

"I guess Nino," she said. "I still don't know what to make of the interview. When Ladybug said she had some important news, I never guessed that there'd be a new permanent hero."

"It did come out of nowhere," Nino agreed. "Then again, neither of us are Ladybug or Chat Noir. Who knows what happened there."

"They have been a bit out of it lately." Alya said.

Her mind flickered back to the fight with Gaea two nights prior. Ladybug and Chat had been fighting like usual when Ladybug picked Chat up, ready to throw him up the tower. She had suddenly gone red, then nearly dropped him. Chat gave her an awkward smile in return. In that time, Gaea almost caught them with her vines. Ladybug had instantly grown serious, then threw him up to the top of the tower in order to Cataclysm it.

"Maybe they started dating?" Nino offered.

"Ooh, maybe," Alya mused. "That'd be interesting. I don't think it's that. It goes deeper than the two of them. I'm guessing it has something to do with Violet Lynx."

"What was she like?" Nino said. "You got a pretty good look at her, didn't you?"

"She appeared to be around the same age as Ladybug and Chat," Alya said, her mind beginning to race with possibilities. "Quiet, a bit reserved? Seeing that her powers are invisibility, she's probably good at sneaking around. A tad timid though, seeing how she reacted when she fell down the Eiffel Tower."

"Babe, I think anyone would react that way on their first time on the job." Nino said.

"Fair point," Alya conceded. She placed her head in her hands. "This all just so confusing! What prompted Ladybug to bring in a new permanent hero, and not any of the old ones? Did I do anything to make her mad?"

"Well, there was that Lila video..." Nino muttered.

"Which I took down after she revealed she had a lying disease!" Alya countered. "And I apologized to Ladybug a thousand times for publishing something like that without checking with her first!

Alya slumped onto the couch. "ARGH! What the hell was me from a few months ago thinking when I posted that! I swear, if I had a time machine-"

"Calm down," Nino said, patting her head. "Ladybug forgave you, remember? Would she keep on talking to you if she didn't forgive you?"

"I guess you're right," Alya said. "And she did tell me that she and Chat still trusted me...

She sat back up. "That's enough about me though. How are you feeling about this Nino?"

"I guess it's alright," Nino said, shrugging. "I'm confused about what brought this on, but I trust Ladybug's judgement. She's never gotten anything wrong before. I'm sure she'll call on Carapace if she ever needs him in a fight."

"Good point," Alya said. "I'm just overthinking the whole thing."

* * *

Chloé filed her nails, glancing down at her phone as a notification chimed. A new video from the Ladyblog had been released. While Chloé wasn't a huge fan of Cesairé, she could grudgingly admit that the blog she ran was impressive.

The arrival of the Violet Lynx had bothered Chloé too badly- just another temporary hero that Ladybug would bring out in dire times. Chloé would've preferred Queen Bee returning, but whatever.

Chloé clicked on the notification, one eyebrow raising as she saw the thumbnail. It seemed Cesairé had gotten another interview with Ladybug. It had been a month since the last one, and Chloé was beginning to wonder if Cesairé had done something to anger Ladybug.

The interview began, and Chloé listened to it lazily, grabbing a bottle of nail polish off of her shelf. On a normal day, she would've had Sabrina come over and do it for her, but the girl was busy doing God knows what that weekend. What someone like her did in her spare time, Chloé had no idea. Chloe was right in the middle of painting her ring finger crimson when Ladybug dropped a bombshell.

"Well, we'll all look forward to when she appears next. I'm guessing she's another temporary Holder?"

"About that. Due to unforeseen circumstances, Violet Lynx will actually be a mainstay."

Chloé's hand jumped, streaking her finger with red. Grabbing her phone, Chloé rewound the video, not caring that she was smudging some of her nail polish. Maybe she had misheard it. It played again, and Ladybug said the exact same thing. Cesairé voiced her shock, and Ladybug responded kindly. Chloé wasn't listening to any of it.

Why was there another permanent hero? And a newcomer of all things! Last Chloé checked, Violet Lynx hadn't fought at Heroes Day or Miraculer! Hell, as tacky as Carapace or Rena Rouge were, at least they would've made more sense! What did Violet Lynx have that she didn't!?

With her nail polish gummed up and her mood ruined, Chloé turned off her phone, and fell onto her couch, staring at the lights angrily. Suddenly, she wished Sabrina were there to offer some form of consolation. Chloé grabbed her phone again, pulling up her texting app.

_Chloé: Sabrina, where are you!? Have you seen the new Ladyblog video!? Get over here!_

To Chloé's surprise, Sabrina didn't reply back right away. Usually, Sabrina was on her toes, and replied to texts almost immediately, whether it was from Chloé or her father. After twenty minutes, a hurried reply came.

_Sabrina: Sorry Chlo! I'm busy with my father, and can't come. Sorry!_

Chloé stared at the reply.

* * *

Master Fu lifted a steaming teapot, pouring three matching cups of tea. He set the teapot back down neatly, nodding at the two teenagers in front of him. Both Marinette and Adrien grabbed a cup, beginning to sip. The gramophone sat in the corner, where all the kwamis were meeting with each other.

"Thank you Master Fu," Adrien said. "You wanted us to meet here today?"

"Indeed," Master Fu said. "With you two now knowing each other, there's going to be... how do you teens put it these days? Changes to the status quo?"

"You don't need to worry about us," Marinette said quickly. "Adrien and I agreed to take things slowly. We'll still be performing well in akuma attacks."

"That isn't what I'm worried about," Fu said. "You two and Sabrina did an excellent job last night against Gaea, save for that one small incident. It's more the state of the temporary holders."

"Ah. That," Marinette said, chewing on her lip. "I've already talked to Rena Rouge about that. I'm assuming that she'll pass it on to Carapace."

"She and Carapace know who each other are?" Adrien said, confused.

"Oh, right," Marinette said, her cheeks colouring. "They do. Heroes Day."

"Ah. Makes sense."

"Then there's the matter of telling the others," Marinette said, rubbing her forehead. "They'll understand. Hopefully."

Noting the bags under Marinette's eyes, Adrien looked down at his cup of tea. He set in down, and fixed his eyes on Master Fu.

"Hm?" What is it Adrien?" Fu asked.

"Let's see, how do I put it," Adrien muttered. "If you don't mind Master Fu, I'd like to get some training."

"Training?" Master Fu echoed.

"Yes," Adrien said, his voice getting louder. "I know you've been training Marinette to become the next Guardian.

He glanced at Marinette, who gave him an approving nod. Adrien continued. "I'd like to get some training as well. I have no doubt that Marinette will be an excellent Guardian, but I'd like to know a bit as well to help her."

"I see," Master Fu said. He turned to Marinette. "And how do you feel about this?"

"I think it's a good idea," Marinette said. She looked down, her cheeks pinking as her voice grew nigh inaudible. "I've been kind of stressed out lately with all the work and stuff..."

"I suppose I can begin to train you," Fu hummed.

"Does that mean I can tell him who some of the temporary heroes are?" Marinette said. "It'll speed things up."

"I suppose so," Fu said.

Marinette whipped around, facing Adrien. "Nino is Carapace, and Alya is Rena Rouge!"

 _"No,"_ Adrien said, shocked.

 _"Yes,"_ Marinette confirmed, nodding frantically.

Adrien slumped back, cup of tea forgotten. "That makes so much more sense. How did I miss it?"

"Like I said, observant as a brick!" Plagg yelled, from within the gramophone.

"Alright then, I can talk to Chloé and Nino then," Adrien said.

"And I'll inform Ryuko, Viperion and Pegasis," Marinette replied.

They bumped fists. Fu smiled. "Perhaps all of this will work out better than I thought."

"It will," Marinette said, confidence building in her. "Hawkmoth won't know what hit him."

"He won't," Fu agreed. "One final thing before you two leave. Can you please ask Sabrina Raincomprix to meet with me sometime? I'd like to speak to her one on one."

"Sure Master Fu," Adrien said. "We'll inform her."

Adrien and Marinette got to their feet, exiting the shop. Once outside, Adrien glanced at Marinette.

"Er, Marinette," he said. "Do you… Do you want to get ice cream together? I still have an hour or two before I have to head home."

"Oh!" Marinette said, "That'll be nice! I'd like to get some ice cream too. As friends!"

"As friends!" Adrien agreed.

Pained groans came from Adrien's t-shirt. "Why do you two keep beating around the bush!?"

"Stop pushing them Plagg!" came a voice from Marinette's purse.

**Author's Note:**

> Useful Footnotes:
> 
> [1] Gabriel is a massive jerk, but I'm guessing he does his research. I mean, if I were a supervillain, I'd be paranoid as hell about someone catching on to who I am. Then again, maybe I'm giving him too much credit. It's an AU for a reason.
> 
> [2] I'm giving Alya the benefit of the doubt, and am saying that she likely deleted the Lila video after the Ladybug episode, which canonically takes place two episodes before Ikari Gozen, which is the place where this AU diverges from canon. I may regret that later, but whatever. Anyways, I peg Alya as the kind of person that would likely take down the video if y'know, the person she's interviewing has a disease that makes her chronically lie.
> 
> [3] Speaking of timelines, on the ML Wiki, Ikari Gozen takes place before Party Crasher. After Party Crasher is Animaestro, then the S3 finale. Thus, this takes place before Kim gets the Monkey Miraculous. I think. The show is kinda dodgy when it comes to timeline business. Maybe I'll cover Party Crasher sometime later. S3 finale is definitely something that needs to be tackled at some point.
> 
> Anyways, I am so sorry for the two month long hiatus. Life got weird, and I focused on other things as a result. This chapter is shorter than the other two, but I was having some trouble it , so I apologize for that. Here's to hoping it was worth the wait.
> 
> On the other hand, I've drawn some art of Violet Lynx if you wish to see her design. Just use this link -> https://book-mage.tumblr.com and search for the tag 'au: violet lynx' to see it.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> \- Book Mage


End file.
